1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present disclosure relates to the manufacturing of sophisticated semiconductor devices, and, more specifically, to various methods of forming isolation structures on FinFETs and other semiconductor devices, and the resulting devices that have such isolation structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fabrication of advanced integrated circuits, such as CPU's, storage devices, ASIC's (application specific integrated circuits) and the like, requires the formation of a large number of circuit elements in a given chip area according to a specified circuit layout, wherein so-called metal oxide field effect transistors (MOSFETs or FETs) represent one important type of circuit element that substantially determines performance of the integrated circuits. A FET is a planar device that typically includes a source region, a drain region, a channel region that is positioned between the source region and the drain region, and a gate electrode positioned above the channel region. Current flow through the FET is controlled by controlling the voltage applied to the gate electrode. If there is no voltage applied to the gate electrode, then there is no current flow through the device (ignoring undesirable leakage currents which are relatively small). However, when an appropriate voltage is applied to the gate electrode, the channel region becomes conductive, and electrical current is permitted to flow between the source region and the drain region through the conductive channel region.
To improve the operating speed of FETs, and to increase the density of FETs on an integrated circuit device, device designers have greatly reduced the physical size of FETs over the years. More specifically, the channel length of FETs has been significantly decreased which has resulted in improving the switching speed of FETs. However, decreasing the channel length of a FET also decreases the distance between the source region and the drain region. In some cases, this decrease in the separation between the source and the drain makes it difficult to efficiently inhibit the electrical potential of the source region and the channel from being adversely affected by the electrical potential of the drain. This is sometimes referred to as a so-called short channel effect, wherein the characteristic of the FET as an active switch is degraded.
In contrast to a FET, which has a planar structure, there are so-called 3D devices, such as an illustrative FinFET device, which is a 3-dimensional structure. More specifically, in a FinFET, a generally vertically positioned fin-shaped active area is formed and a gate electrode encloses both sides and an upper surface of the fin-shaped active area to form a tri-gate structure so as to use a channel having a 3-dimensional structure instead of a planar structure. In some cases, an insulating cap layer, e.g., silicon nitride, is positioned at the top of the fin and the FinFET device only has a dual-gate structure. Unlike a planar FET, in a FinFET device, a channel is formed perpendicular to a surface of the semiconducting substrate so as to reduce the physical size of the semiconductor device. Also, in a FinFET, the junction capacitance at the drain region of the device is greatly reduced, which tends to reduce at least some short channel effects.
To make an integrated circuit on a semiconducting substrate, the various semiconductor devices, e.g., transistors, capacitors, etc., are electrically isolated from one another by so-called isolation structures. Currently, most sophisticated integrated circuit devices employ so-called shallow trench isolation (STI) structures. As the name implies, STI structures are made by forming a relatively shallow trench in the substrate and thereafter filling the trench with an insulating material, such as silicon dioxide. One technique used to form STI structures initially involves growing a pad oxide layer on the substrate and depositing a pad nitride layer on the pad oxide layer. Thereafter, using traditional photolithography and etching processes, the pad oxide layer and the pad nitride layer are patterned. Then, an etching process is performed to form trenches in the substrate for the STI structure using the patterned pad oxide layer and pad nitride layer as an etch mask. Thereafter, a deposition process is performed to overfill the trenches with an insulating material such as silicon dioxide. A chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process is then performed using the pad nitride layer as a polish-stop layer to remove the excess insulation material. Then, a subsequent deglazing (etching) process may be performed to insure that the insulating material is removed from the surface of the pad nitride layer. This deglaze process removes some of the STI structures.
As device dimensions have continued to shrink, the aspect ratio (height/width) of many openings, such as trenches for STI structures, or trenches that define fins for FinFET devices, have become larger, making such openings difficult to fill with an insulating material without forming undesirable voids. One material that has been employed in such applications is a flowable oxide material. As part of forming such a material, a relatively high-temperature (about 600° C. or greater) anneal process in an oxidation ambient is typically performed. However, this process may cause an unacceptable consumption of adjacent silicon material, e.g., in the case of a FinFET, it may make the fins too thin or at least it may change the thickness of the fins from what is intended by the design process. Such variations can lead to reduced device performance levels.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods of forming isolation structures on FinFETs and other semiconductor devices, and the resulting devices that have such isolation structures.